Zhao Yun
Zhao Yun is main protagonist, Friends to Xiao Qiao, Assistant to Taishi Ci, Ling Tong, Zhou Tai, Servant to Horo. *Warriors Orochi 3 - Clear Battle of Yangping Gate (Chapter 3) *Warriors Orochi 4 - Initially Characters Costumes *Black Speedo Swimsuit (Dynasty Warriors 9 and Warriors Orochi 4) Move (Wariors Orochi 4) *X, X : An air dash that makes him temporarily invincible. Zhao Yun rolls forward through the air. *X, Triangle : Descends downward to smash the ground, causing nearby foes to lose their balance. *R1 : Pierces enemy with a rushing charge to scoop them with a lifting strike, then slams launched targets into the ground which sends a vertical air slash forward a distance. *X, R1 : Somersaults high into the air and drives spear on the ground via a diving slide to throw a vertical air slash forward similar to his grounded R1. *L1, Triangle : Pick and Lifted Up and Throw : Zhao Yun pick enemies (Officer, Siren, Red Tail Pirate, Cutthroat, Peg Leg Pirate, White Tiger Guard, Brown Town Guard from Captain Claw) and throw enemies are speed high. *Square, Square, Tri: Same as before, but without the spin after a stab. *Square, Square, Square, Tri: Same as before, but with a pale-blue energy dragon trailing Zhao Yun's slash which then flies forward after one orbit around Zhao Yun himself. *Square, Square, Square, Square, Square, Tri: Zhao Yun spins in the air vertically akin to a spinning-top on its side, and ends with a downward-vaulting kick to a slamming-slash down (akin to his C1-EX). An energy dragon trails his spearhead-motion and kick during the attack and impacts the ground upon the final slamming-slash. *Dashing + Square *Dashing + Tri: EX Attack (Warriors Orochi 4) *Square, Square, Triangle, Triangle : Thrusts his spear forward in a charge, energy-drilling his target upward into the sky upon connecting. *Triangle, Triangle : Performs a quick ascending spin before unleashing a vertical swing upon landing. Musou Attack (Warriors Orochi 4) *Flying Dragon - Circle : Charges straight ahead, surrounded by a powerful aura. Select Musou 2 in Warriors Orochi 4 - The Curse of the Demon Snake. *Heavenly Dragon Wave - Circle : Performs a flurry of slashes that vary in range and direction. The attack ends with a strike that knocks the closest foe away. Select Musou 1 in Warriors Orochi 4 - The Curse of the Demon Snake. *Dragon Wave - X, Circle : Throws the spear into the ground while airborne, hitting enemies in a large area. Used in Warriors Orochi 4 - The Curse of the Demon Snake *Awakening Musou: Performs a vertical spinning attack continuously. It ends with a sudden push which releases a powerful burst of energy. The extended version of the attack evolves the first phase into a series of fiery twirling slashes while running around before launching affected foes with a horizontal swipe. Friends *Panda (Zhao Yun's Force) (pet) *Xiao Qiao (friendship) *Taishi Ci *Kasumi *Miyo (adoptive daughter) *Ling Tong *Sun Shang Xiang Enemies *Lu Bu *Diao Chan *Lu Lingqi *Jia Xu *Dian Wei *Jia Chong *Wang Yi *Guo Huai *Cao Ren *Chen Gong *Orochi X *Hundun 2018 March 16th Playstation 4, PC, XBOX Games - Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake in Gallery Image:2018 March 16th Games - Warriors Orochi 4 Curse of the Demon Snake - Chapter 2 Ambush at Chang'An Chapter 2 20191101.png|Zhao Yun and Sheera argue over from Ambush at Chang'An Quotes *"Well. I was Play Game Tokyo Mew Mew - (2014)." (Mook Situation) *"Xiao Qiao, Let's Do It." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Take him and get out Lu Bu. We're finished here." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"No one can keep up with your movements, Miss Kasumi." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Miss Kasumi, you fight so well! I'm in awe of how incredible your skills are!" *"Miss Marie, that's the way." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Xiao Qiao, you are best friends such thing." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Taishi Ci, you are strong." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Ling Tong, So wish call rebirth again." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Zhou Tai, You made a rebirth again." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"Koshosho, You are beauty health again." (Warriors Orochi 4) *"As long as you live here, it's who you are Miyo. {he hugs her and care her side by Zhao Yun's prayers. She seems unconvinced} You'll understand someday." (Warriors Orochi 4) Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Warriors Orochi 4 Characters Category:Musou Stars Characters Category:Protagonists in Warriors Orochi 4 Category:Heroes